Swords and Fire
by Siegfried XIII
Summary: Cinder Fall was falling to her death, ironic right. Her last thoughts were of the woman she hated and feared above all else, Salem. And due to her powers of a maiden, which are passed along via the last thought of a female person. The powers that Cinder had stolen would have been transfered to that same terrible woman, had a certain Primordial of Creation, aka Chaos interfered.
1. A second chance (edited version)

**[A/N: Alright so this is an idea that has been in my head since Cinder died in RWBY season 5, seriously I'm not joking... I've even been having dreams about what would happen... but enough rambling. Let me explain the idea to my favorite people in the world... that felt weird to say...**

 **So it's like this... PSYCH!!! I'm not gonna reveal the plot to you all yet, you'll just have to read to find out...]**

 **[A/N: (edited version 9/9/2018) So I would like to apologize, the previous version of this gave the impression that I was making Zelretch a god, I never had that intention, you see in one of my other stories, I have Zelretch be the incarnation/Avatar of Chaos, due to Chaos (the deity) being the one who manages the universe and any versions of a universe that pop up. Bringing Chaos aka Zelretch into this story, is just my way of connecting all of my stories together, in a weird way... Another thing I gave the impression of is that I had Zelretch aka Chaos use the Heaven's Feel to revive Cinder. That is not what I meant to happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Fate stay night, at all I'm just a huge fan of both of the series.**

The sounds of battle rang through out the crumbling underground cavern.

Two women battled using powers they had stolen from their rightful owners.

One had long black hair the went down past her waist. She wore a black eastern themed battle kimono, that was covered in crimson plated armor, the kind ancient warriors would were, long before the grimm took their place on top of the food chain, the warriors were once called Samurai.

Strapped to her waist was an Odachi themed weapon, in fact it was an Odachi, the only difference between the historic weapon and the woman's was the fact that the sheath carried several blade of many different colors, each blade could be switched out for a different blade should the previous one be shattered or if the situation call for the powers each blade possessed. Currently she wasn't using her Odachi, she was using a blade forged entirely out of ice.

The other woman also had black hair, but her's was cut so it would be just above her shoulders. She wore a red dress that glowed an orange flame color, she also had a black eyepatch that covered her entire eye, although covered mostly, there could still be a large scar seen from the edges of the patch.

Her weapon of choice was a pair of blades the seemed to be made from a glowing red hot glass like material.

These two are named Raven Branwen and Cinder Fall, in that order.

They were flying throught the air, each swung their blades at the other, only for the swings to cancel each other and send their weapons flying through the air, in the opposite direction of their creators.

Raven grabbed Cinder's blade from the air, and Cinder did the same with Raven's, then they resumed their clash.

Eventually their respective weapons shattered, and the two stopped their clash on the bridge that was above the bottomless pit, that was the cavern.

The two were panting slightly. Suddenly Raven began to chuckle.

"What's so funny!?" Cinder snarled.

"You know... if you were stronger or more clever... you would know to watch your back." Raven smirked.

Cinder's eyes widened in realisation, but it was too late.

Bang!*

The sound of gunfire rang out, as a bullet pierced Cinder's back, this caused her to cry out in pain.

Raven used this chance to charge Cinder and hurl her of the bridge, into the darkness below, but before Cinder could fly back up, Raven froze her, making her fall even faster than before.

As Cinder fell, her life flashed before her eyes. And she regretted every single moment...

Attacking Amber.

Killing Pyrrha Nikos, who angered her for running towards her destiny, while making small changes here and there, while Cinder just ran from her's.

And most of all not gaining enough power to kill the one who had enslaved her, Salem.

Oh how she hated that thing in the form of a woman, especially after what Salem did to her father.

When she remembered her father, the image of the Grimm dragon that was frozen at Beacon, by that Ruby Rose girl.

The reason Salem had enslaved her was because Cinder was similiar to Salem herself, but slightly different, Salem was a Grimm in human form, and Cinder was a human that had the essence of a Grimm flowing through her veins.

Before she was born her mother had been possessed by a Geist Grimm. And she was still possessed when Cinder was born.

A passing Huntress had seen her father attempting to restrain her mother, and saw the Grimm mask on her face, and immediately attacked her, and killed her in the process, this was while Cinder had been inside her nine months pregnant mother.

Her father had begged the Huntress to safe Cinder, and luckily the Huntress had medical training, and knew the proper procedures for this kind of situation.

When the Grimm dissolved a small amout of it's remaining essence had attached itself to Cinder's blood.

This was how Cinder could assimilate a Grimm's arm to her own body.

Of course after a few years Salem found the connection to Cinder and posed as a beautiful woman and married her father, and became her stepmother. Then Salem killed Cinder's father and turned his entire being into a Grimm Dragon, the one at Beacon to be specific. Salem then proceeded to enslave Cinder.

And the rest is history.

Cinder closed her nearly frozen eyes, and awaited death, with the image of Salem laughing at her despair in her mind, then everything went white.

"Hey... get up we need to talk..." A voice echoed.

Cinder's eyes snapped open and looked around. The place she was in a void with many crystals forming the shape of galaxies.

"Good you're up..."

Cinder looked towards the voice, she saw a man in his early 40's staring at her...

"Where am I...?" Cinder asked.

"Names Chaos, and this is the space beteen realities, although I prefer to call it the center of the universe." The now named Chaos spoke.

"Why am I here?" Cinder asked.

"That's what I have to talk to you about." Chaos informed.

"I see" Cinder muttered.

"Now in your world, I'm sure you know how the powers of the maidens are passed on to another." Chaos spoke.

Cinder nodded.

"They're passed on through either the thought of the last person on the previous persons mind before they died. Or they are randomly chosen if the person on the maidens mind is a male." Cinder said.

"Indeed... and that brings us to whay you are here. Cinder do you remember who the last person on your mind was?" Chaos asked.

Cinder though about it, then she remembered, and paled.

"Salem..." she breathed out.

"Indeed, that is why, before you could die from your fall I brought you here to offer you another chance in a different reality... one where you can live your life how you want to." Chaos told her.

Cinder gasped in shock.

Another chance... a way to live how she wanted... there was only one answer that Cinder would chose...

"I ... accept..." Cinder said.

"Excellent... now before I send you off, I must inform you that the world I am going to send you to possesses magic slightly different than the kind the maidens use, and as such I am going to alter your powers to fit the world you are going to enter." Chaos informed.

"I understand..." Cinder sighed.

"Your powers with fire and sand aka earth dust, (which would form glass) will still be there, but the way you would access them would change only slightly." Chaos told her.

"I'm not gonna lie, that is a rather large weight off my shoulders." Cinder sighed.

"Heh heh. I thought so." Chaos chuckled.

"So when will I leave...?" Cinder asked.

"Now!" Chaos shouted.

"Eh!?" the next thing Cinder knew was that she was falling.

Chaos began to chuckle again.

"Now that she's gone, I just have to wait a year for Sasuke to finish his business in his home world, then even more chaos will ensue!" Chaos, laughed maniacally.

 **With Cinder**

The feeling of falling was a sensation that Cinder hated, with a burning passion. (hehe... get it? ... burning!) She had nearly died that way after all.

And to make things worse, Cinder could feel her aura being pulled back into the constaints of her physical body. That's not all that happened with her aura though, it began to change and became pathways, the way they felt was like the wires of a circuit board.

She also felt her semblance of fire become embedded into her soul, it was the same with the fire dust and earth dust that had been sown into her clothing. The feeling of the dust elements fusing with her was rather painful, but nothing she couldn't handle, it wasn't the first time her soul was twisted to accept a foreign element into it.

Cinder grit her teeth, to ignore the pain, and closed her eyes to wait for the falling to stop.

Suddenly Cinder felt heat... it was a very familiar heat, it was the heat of a fire.

Cinder opened her eyes to see that she was lying on the ground, surrounded by fire.

She looked around the sea of flames that seemed to never end, and amoungst the sound of crackling flame, screams of agony could be heard.

Cinder watched as people died around her, but she was relatively unfazed, she was used to seeing death.

Crunch ... Crunch*

The sound of footsteps reached Cinder's ears, she looked towards the source.

A young boy, barely even six years old, was walking through the flames, and with each step his feet crunched against the fallen ashes of the deseased.

Cinder stared at the boy before she began to follow him. Why she did so even she couldn't figure that out, but she did it anyway.

When she got to the boy she noticed that she was the same height as he was, meaning that she had been de-aged.

She chose to stick with the boy. Who knows maybe he would prove to be interesting.

As she walked beside the boy, said person stumbled and fell to the ground, his will spent.

Cinder looked at the boy and sat down beside him and placed his head onto her lap.

A few minutes later, the fire died down and Cinder heard the crunch of feet on ashes.

Cinder looked around to to see a man running towards them, when he saw Cinder and the barely living boy, he immediately began to examine the boy.

The man burst into tears when he felt the boy's pulse.

"He's alive!! Thank god I found you. I'm saved!" The man cried out in joy, completely forgetting about Cinder.

Suddenly the man pulled out a beautiful blue sheath from his body, and placed it on the boy's chest. The shealth disappeared in a golden flash of light. And the boy began to breathe more calmly.

The man looked at the boy and at Cinder, and held out a hand to the girl to get up, which she did, then the man picked up the boy.

"Come on we've got to get you two to the Hospital." The man said, and Cinder just followed the man, who had saved the boy's life.

This was the day that Cinder met the man known as Kiritsugu Emiya and the future Shirou Emiya, and she too would be known as Cinder Emiya.

 **[A/N: Ok so I know that I have put a new story up, despite the fact I have so many already... yeah well too bad because, frankly my dears I don't give a damn... besides no one else has done a story like this at all, trust me I looked, so I'm a little excited to see the opinions of this story in the reviews.**

 **And to those who have read my Sasuke centric fic, yes this is after chapter one of that story.]**

 **Read, Review and Flamers, you know the drill ... Later.**


	2. AN: please read

**Alright, so to those who have read my fate/ shinobi fic, I was supposed to have shipped out for bootcamp on October 29th but yesterday (the 28th) my ship-date had been changed to December 9th.** **So ... yeah ... I'm gonna edit the story chapters in production so that they no longer have that explanation.** **Later.**


End file.
